


Spin The Wand

by MrsFantashia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, One Shot, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFantashia/pseuds/MrsFantashia
Summary: Its a Hot day, and boring inside so a group of students play Spin the wand (wizard version of spin the bottle with a twist.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Spin The Wand

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a sequel in the future..still working out the kinks for that

It was to hot to sit outside, the common rooms to boring..so several students from.different houses hung out in a never used classroom board games out to play together, each house in its own clique.

Bored a Slytherin stood up

"This is bogos and boring who wants to play a game we can All play regardless of our houses?"

Everyone's head turned to the tall Slytherin.

"What kinda game?" A Hufflepuff pipped in?

"How about a game of Spin The Wand?" The Slytherin responded.

Harry tries to boggle his brain for the Slytherin's name..

But then Draco gives the answer..

"Spin The Wand? What is that Dyvon? How about explaining the game?"

"First everyone including myself has to drink this Gyradel Syrum, it wards off cheating, once you drink the rules set can not be altered or diviated from. Then one at a time, each person lights their wand then spins it on the floor, who ever the lit end points at, you and the person will go into that closet over there, and you gotta Do It, doesnt matter who it lands on what house they are, you gotta do it with each other. If you refuse the serum will do horrible things to you."

Each of the students looked surprised by the suggestion but then shrug.. each Slytherin decide they were in to play, followed by Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw then finally Gryffindor joined.

The students arranged themselves in a cirlcle arranged in a boy girl pattern to make the chances more even.

Since it was his suggestion Dyvon sat at the top of the circle to direct everything.

Harry watch Dyvon take the potion flask and take a swallow then pass it to the person next to him.

The flask traveled fast around the corner, Harry never one to wanna be seen a coward quickly takes a swallow then passed it to the girl beside him.

Finally after the flask returned to Dyvon he has everyone take out and light their wands to ready for the spin.

Harry felt nerves build up in his chest as each person took their turn, and went to the closet. A lot of people giggled as sounds came from behind the door indicating the couples were actually doing it.

When each couple came out they were often blushing and trying to fix their hair.

He grimaced when he watched Ron nervousky disappear inside with a tall black girl..

The sounds of the girl were loud and when they came out they took seats pretending like nothing ever happened.

All to soon though it was Harry's turn.

Harry spun his wand, and felt anxiety hit as it came to a stop.

Harry broke into a sweat and a blush.

The wand was point at Malfoy.

Draco looked at Harry shock then shrugged standing.

The two of them enter the closet and lock it behind them.

Harry stammered..

"Maybe we can just pretend to you know..surely nobody would know.."

"No Harry, the potion we took would know."

Draco looks Harry in the face "how experienced are you?"

Harry blushed "im not im a virgin."

Draco nods pulling a tube of lube from his robes..

Draco then drops his robes, and as soon as Harry drops his Draco pressed lips against his, thrusting two well lubed fingers inside Harry.

Harry whines a bit.

It hurt.. Harry thought.

But dared not mention it not wanting Draco to think he was a baby.

Draco gives Harry a few more thrusts with his fingers, until felt moans of the sudden pleasure escape his lips.

Draco removing them Shoves Harry against the wall..grabs his hips and plunged down deep into Harry.

Harry scream loudly as the sudden pleasure takes over his body.

"Draco!" He cries out. Hands gripping Draco's hair , he tries to meet Draco's thrusts.

All to soon he felt a hand wrap arouund his shaft , stroking it in time with Dracos hips, until he felt himself erupt. Draco still thrusting empties his own cum into Harry then withdraws.

Both silently dress.

"Well Potter not half bad for a Gryffindor." Draco smirked.

"Well you aren't that bad for a Slytherin either " harry countered as they get dressed.

Together the exit the closet and rejoin their friends.

Harry watched as everyone else played eyes going slyly to Draco mind deep in thought.

He wondered how hard it would be to talk Draco into having sex again without the game, without the need to rush.

Draco looks up before Harry had a chance to duck down his head.

Walking over to Harry he whispers "I have a confession."

"What confession?" Harry asked.

"All this was actually my idea, i talked my buddy into suggesting the game, the potion wasnt actually a potion..and I jinxed your wand so it would land on me on purpose." Draco admits.

"But why? Why do that?" Harry asked surprised.

"So you would let me fuck you..if i hadn't done this, you'd never have given me time of day, i wanted you to see how good having sex could be..but thing is..I dont want this to be the end of it..I want to continue to explore sex with you. What do you say? Are intrested in being No Strings attached Sex Buddies?"

Harry shocked couldn't find words at first.

He couldn't believe Draco had created such an elaborate scheme just to bed him..

But as for question wasnt he just trying to figure out to bed Draco again?

Grinning Harry nods.

"No strings attached Sex Buddies I can handle." He agreed.

The two part ways heading out for dinner..as while they had been talking the game had dissolved leaving them the only students left.

Harry couldn't quit wipe the smile off his face. He had just lost his virginity to Draco, and he was still high on the sex pheromones.


End file.
